Descending To Domestic
by NikNakPaddyWaKGiveTheDocABoner
Summary: Post TIP, TenRose. The Doctor doesn't do domestic but with Rose's horiffic nightmare and the deadly intentions of the beast, it seems he wont have to.
1. Nightmare Situations

I wrote this fic months ago after watching repeats of TIP and TSP, however I never got around to posting it and then being me managed to forget about it. This is a what if story. What if the events with the beast had gone differently? What if the Doctor and Rose hadn't got the TARDIS back?

TSP never happened and the gaps between now and TIP will be filled in as the fic proceeds. I will post a new chapter every three days (as long as I can get online), giving people time to review...hint hint ;) 

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, I sold it on ebay for lots and lots of money and with all that money I bought every piece of Doctor Who merchandise under the sun and then I sold all of it on ebay for $1.50

* * *

**Descending to Domestic**

She could hear the water dripping from the roof of the tunnel and trickling down the walls and the scrape and crunch of her boots on the ground. They sounded too loud, but in the dark you had to hold on to sounds, hold on to them to stop yourself hearing what was behind them, where it was like the darkness was listening.

It was dark, so dark. If you looked at darkness too long you started seeing things in it, patterns, shapes, faces...

"_It's just a dream, wake up"_

The voice was almost mocking. You know this isn't real, that was what it was telling her. You know this isn't real and you can stop it.

"But I can't." Her voice echoed, reverberating of the walls of the tunnel.

"_Yes you can, just wake up."_

"I want to keep going, I want to see what is at the end."

"_You don't _have _to." _That was true, she didn't have to.

She wanted to. Too many times, she had experienced this same dream and too many times she hadn't been able to follow it through. Hadn't been able to walk the whole length of the tunnel.

"_Wake or truly die, Rose Tyler!"_

The voice was horrible. The voice of a nightmare creature. Full of malice, hate and oh so familiar to Rose. Suddenly a burning pain shot through her chest. Rose felt as though she were on fire. Hot tears pricking painfully at the corners of her eyes, she admitted defeat. Rose bowed her head closed her eyes. She felt her muscles become weak and she slumped to the ground.

Now came the part in the dream that she hated most. Even more than the voice and the burning pain. Punishment, she thought, for being to weak to finish.

She stopped feeling the hard rock pressing into her side, the drip, drip, drip of the water came to an abrupt stop. She was floating a few feet off the ground, except she wasn't. It was more her conscience, her mind, she tried but couldn't move her arms because she had none and all of her senses were dead apart from sight, and what a morbid sight it was.

Her body still lay on the ground, dressed in an orange space suit, minus the helmet. Before her the suit started to melt away. Then the clothing, jeans and a T-Shirt, also melted. She could just see the colours, pooled around her body, in the dark. Rose tried to prepare herself for this next part. Yet it came to quickly, she wanted it to stop, she wanted to cry, to shout for help, but she couldn't, it was too late.

This is the only way I can wake up.

Her hair turned grey and dry, skin and flesh rotted before her eyes, shrinking back until the white bone showed through. Wide, staring, dead eyes, bulged and rolled out of her sockets, landing with a sickly _plop _into the soupy mess that had once been clothes and flesh. Her bones became brittle and cracked. Soon they were so dry that they turned to dust. A sickly garnish on the dead soup. That too disappeared, evaporated into the air. Then there was nothing. Not a single hint that a person had once lain there.

* * *

Rose woke with a cry, sweat drenching her body and heart racing. She began to sob uncontrollably, always an after effect of the dream. She felt like such a baby for crying so much, but she couldn't help it, the dream terrified her. 

Before she met the Doctor she wouldn't have thought the dream meant she was going insane, which in itself would have been a worry, but now, Rose Tyler knew a reoccurring dream like this one, she had been having it for a week and a half now, had to mean something, something important.

But what?

Within a few moments of waking up, her bedroom door was flung open to reveal a decidedly worried looking Doctor, illuminated by the light from the hall. Clothes crumpled and hair looking as though it hadn't been combed for a week he looked over at Rose, she sat up, hugging her pillow for comfort.

Rose felt slightly guilty, the poor Doctor, she thought as he walked over to her, sat on the edge of the bed and gathered her into his arms. He had been working none stop, fiddling with files and documents, making Rose Tyler and Doctor John Smith official residents of 32nd century Earth.

"The dream again?" He asked, stroking her back.

Rose sniffed and nodded, willing herself to stop crying. The Doctor's here now, your fine, nothing can hurt you.

"Was it exactly the same?"

"I..I nearly...nearly..got further."

"Okay." He didn't say anything else, just pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Rose knew his mind would be working a million miles an hour, trying to piece together what was happening, what it all meant. She hoped he would figure it out soon. Either that or she finished the dream and figured it out for herself. What a coward she though angrily to herself.

"I need to mail a file to the Torchwood database, this is the last one and we're all set. We can both get a job tomorrow, just think of that, me with a job! Anyway, will you be okay for a minute while I do that?"

"Yeah, course I will," she lied.

"I'll be right back."

With that he stood up and left the room, thankfully leaving the door open. Rose lay back down on her bed, fresh tears poured silently down her face. Not because of the dream, but because the Doctor was right. They would have to get a job, completely settle down. To tell the truth she didn't mind the idea of doing domestic with the Doctor, it was just, she could never go back. Never see her mum again. She could phone her of course, and she would, every day. But that wasn't the point. They had lost the TARDIS, no more adventures, no more time travel. They were trapped.

* * *

The Doctor sat on the sofa in the living area, typing furiously at the laptop, he was almost there. He had hacked into the Torchwood database and now all he needed to do was enter the coding for the document and delete a few interesting files that had existed since before the 21st century. He had already dealt with the goverment and UN files, but as Zach had said, Torchwood were separate from the government, outside the police and beyond the United Nations, so he had wanted to make sure they had a record of his and Rose's fake identifications.

There was also the fact that Torchwood, if he remembered right, was set up by Queen Victoria, almost in retaliation to his being in Torchwood house decades ago, or months, depending on whose timeline you wanted to follow. That had been one hell of a ride, a werewolf, a real live werewolf, not his first encounter with one, but still one heck of an experience. Fun too, he and Rose had had a good laugh.

His mind kept wandering back to Rose, he glanced at open doorway to her room, he hoped she was okay. These dreams really were an enigma.

Nearly two weeks ago they had landed on Earth and Zach had helped them to acquire this flat. Everything was going alright, despite their new situation when all of a sudden Rose had woken up screaming bloody murder during the night. He had run to her from his place by the laptop and he had sat with her for an entire hour while she cried into his coat. When she had calmed down she had told him about the dream. The horrible dream with the nightmare voice.

Sighing, he shook his head, I need to concentrate on the task at hand he told himself sternly. Fingers resuming the rhythmic tapping, the last of the code was entered. Finished. The Doctor closed down the laptop and stretched, he could smell cookies, they had cookies in the cupboard. He could do with a cookie.

* * *

Reveiws make me smile, constructive criticism is welcome but please no flames :)

Chibi Nightmare


	2. Argon's Analysis

**Thank you to all you lovely people who reviewed. As for Toby being on Earth with them, you'll see. **

**I apologise for the shortness of this chapter but I'll make it up to you with a nice long third chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I own Doctor Argon, he's my OC but as for the other Doctor, nope not mine :(**

* * *

**Argon's Analysis**

Doctor C. Argon surveyed his patient behind a pair of thick, black rimmed spectacles. This girl was an interesting one for sure, not only that, she had just saved his career. There he was, sitting in his big, comfy, Old Style swivel chair, debating on whether to give up on his surgery altogether when in she walks, all flustered and nervous. Now she was laid down on the patients sofa, telling him about a strange dream.

"And then I wake up screaming," She concluded, taking a deep breath before fixing her gaze upon him, waiting for his reply.

Argon thought over what his patient had told him. A reoccurring dream like this one had to have some roots. She must have suffered some past trauma. But what?

"How long have you been experiencing this dream?"

"Um, they started 'bout a week and a half ago."

Argon leant forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees. He twirled his pen round above his notepad,"Did anything happen to you around that time. A stressful event of some sort or something that frustrated or scared you?"

The girl laughed slightly, "Yeah all of that actually."

"Do you care to go into details." Jesus he wasn't a mind reader after all.

"Um well, me and my friend-"

"Who is this friend?" He wanted all the facts, that was the only way these things were solved.

"Well he's sort of my uh, best friend I guess, we travel together, or at least we did."

"Why don't you travel anymore?"

She gave him an irritated look, "I was getting onto that." She sighed, "We sort of had to settle down, we had no choice. Our uh passports? Yeah passports expired. So we came to London, two weeks ago."

"How did you feel about not being able to travel?"

"Well we were both pretty upset, we still are. I can't go and see my mum, she lives a long way away see. And traveling was all the Doctor had, apart from me."

"A flat, we got a flat together." She made a funny face, "Me and the Doctor living in a flat,I never expected that to happen."

"And was the move stressful?" Forget the tiny details, he was getting there, he was sure of it.

She seemed to think about her answer, her brow furrowed as she thought,

"Well yeah, I mean it wasn't what we wanted, domestic. I used to think I wanted that, but then I met the Doctor and I saw all these wonderful things and learnt how to live. I mean really live. I guess being tied down like this so suddenly has been a shock."

Argon looked over the notes he had made. The description of the dream. Of her story about having to settle down. The answer seem to leap from the page, well that was easy. Pity, his first impression had been one of interest.

"Well Miss Tyler, it seems to me that this dream is representing your emotions. You say you wanted to keep traveling but you can't. That's the tunnel, you get so far but have to stop because something is restricting you. In reality, it's your passports, in the dream, it's the nightmare voice."

"And what about the gory death?"

Argon scratched his chin, he noticed he needed to shave. "Yes that is a bit strange I must admit, but I'd say it is because you feel like a part of you has died. You told me traveling with this friend of yours taught you how to live. Now that you have stopped you don't feel alive anymore."

She bit her lip and then sat up, "Okay, so how do I stop them?"

"Well there are two methods that come to mind. Firstly you and your friend learn to come to terms with what has happened and create a life for yourselves. A domestic life isn't that bad, I have a wife and two kids myself." It was a nightmare providing for them, how ironic, sorting out other people's lives when your own isn't so brilliant.

"Okay that might take a while, but I guess it wold be an adventure in itself. What was the second method."

"Drugs, they are a new make, will stop you dreaming completely."

She looked unsettled by that and laughed nervously, "Yeah, I'll take the first option thanks."

"Okay well I suggest we make an appointment for say, in four weeks?"

She stood up and he followed suite, he took her hand and shook it and she smiled warmly at him.

"Yes that would be great thanks."

"Alright I'll just write it down and get you to sign some forms."

When she left Argon sat back in his chair, she had been pretty, poor kid, it was such a shame to see the pretty ones in here.

* * *

**Is Argon right about the dream or is he talking bollocks?**

**Right you all know the drill, you've read so now it is time to review, constructive criticism, nice comments, make my day and all that... pleeeeeeeease :)**

**  
Chibi Nightmare **


	3. Difficulties

**Sorry It took me a little longer than last time to update, I've had the flu :(**

**This is a nice long chapter that spans an unpleasant long time for our unhappy ex time travelers. Yeah I'm sure you've guessed at some of the contents of this chapter now lol.**

**Disclaimer: I was in need of spending money for xmas gifts so sold Doctor Who. It aint mine :(**

* * *

**Difficulties**

I hadn't wanted to worry him. That justified things, Rose was sure of it. She hadn't told the Doctor about her visit to Argon's because she hadn't wanted to worry him.

It wasn't that she didn't trust him to figure the dream out. It was just, when she had seen that brochure lying in the waiting room at the job centre she had been so tempted by it. She had wanted answers and she had wanted them there and then. Of course his theory seemed to make sense, but Rose had her doubts, it had to be more than what Argon said. Or maybe it wasn't. Maybe, normal enough cases like these still existed in her life after all.

I didn't want to worry him.

Rose however knew that was only part of the truth. Ever since the dream started the Doctor had been worrying over her like a father. She didn't want him to be her father. So she had pushed him away from her in that sense, and sought help of a professional kind. She would miss his reassurance but she would have to do without it. Now she would continue to see Argon and try to get this sorted whilst pretending to the Doctor that the dream was gone. Then they could settle down to their life together. Not that it was going to be perfect, after all they were living a life in cadge.

She was due to start her training in a weeks time, she was going to train to become a police officer. Not her dream job but it had it's advantages. At least she wouldn't be working in a shop. She could never go back to that.

PC Tyler, how strange did that sound?

The Doctor meanwhile was joining a research team, trying to find quicker more efficient methods of space travel. That was way out of league Rose thought. It was a pity because she wouldn't be spending the whole day with him.

* * *

They were both sitting at the small kitchen table, eating pizza. All these years into the future and they still had pizza Rose thought with a smile. It was nice to know little things like these had survived. Pity it was so expensive. 

"So," the Doctor started between a mouthful of pizza, "We have an entire week, anything you fancy? A tour of 32nd century London perhaps?"

"Yeah I guess we could do that, is there anything interesting to see?"

"Hmmm, well by now they will have completely decontaminated the Thames, built the world's largest clock tower Big Ben five, and we are just in luck, in three days time a genetically engineered mammoth will escape from the zoo."

"Seriously, a real mammoth?"

"Yup, big, hairy and has mood swings like a teenager."

"Sounds fun."

* * *

The Doctor had bought a whole pile of books to read, he had nothing else to do while Rose slept. He didn't mind, reading was what he usually did when he nothing to tinker with and his companions were in bed. He liked reading. So why then, was this book failing to capture his interest. 

_Oliver Twist_ was one of his favorites. A classic that would last until the end of time. However he just couldn't seem to get into the story. Maybe this regeneration isn't so fond of Charles Dickens, he thought.

A whimper from Rose's room gave the Doctor his answer, he was so worried about her. He just couldn't concentrate on anything else. Mornings were fine, but now, now he was alone with his thoughts. And his thoughts were of Rose.

Getting up from the sofa he placed the book down on the coffee table. He walked up to rose's door and slowly pushed it open. He padded gently towards her bed. Every so often she would whimper and turn in her sleep.

What the hell am I doing, the Doctor wondered as he sat on the bed and slowly crawled under the covers. He shuffled up so he was right beside Rose and her wrapped his arms around her protectively, drawing her closer to him.

She is gonna kill me when she wakes up, the Doctor thought as he slowly did something her hadn't done properly for years. The last time he had done this he hadn't liked it, maybe this time he would.

The Doctor pressed a gentle kiss to Rose's forehead before he closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Rose breathed a sigh of relief as she plunked herself, rather unceremoniously, down on the couch. What a day. Those kids just didn't know when to stop. She had passed her training and been at this job for a week and was already stressed out by it. The Doctor on the other hand could come back laughing about his job, and the clueless humans that work there. Well the Doctor didn't have to go on patrol with a rather handsome but irritating partner and the Doctor didn't need to rush back tonight to get ready for an appointment. 

"Shit!"

She was going to be late for her appointment with Doctor Argon, not that they were working, she was still having the damn nightmare. At least she was able to pretend to the Doctor that she wasn't. Sometimes though, she got the feeling he could see right through her and it made her wonder if she was just being an idiot.

She hurriedly got into the shower, she needed it after the day she had just had.

She was just about to leave the flat when the Doctor came in. Rose blushed as she walked right into him.

"Um, sorry I was just, just..."

"Where you running off too then?"

"Um Carrie's," she lied, "We're going to uh karaoke, it's karaoke night."

"Oh, I didn't think you..."

"I promised, " She refused to meet his eyes, Rose was finding it harder and harder to lie to the Doctor about this. They had been here for three months now and everyday it seemed to get emotionally worse. It wasn't bad every minute. But something would always come up that reminded Rose of what they used to do and how they used to be.

"Rose?" He was concerned now, "are you alright."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She pushed past him and made her way to the lift. She was not in the mood to go up or down twelve stories on foot.

* * *

The Doctor was worried, Rose was acting, well kinda funny. She hadn't been the same since she started having those nightmares. However the nightmares didn't seem to be affecting her so much these days. Whatever she said she was still having them, but they didn't seem to be as violent. He liked mysteries but this one seemed unsolvable. There was one thing he could do, however it was very risky. His emotions had gone haywire last time he'd gone inside someones head. Because she had found her way into his and so many old memories had been resurfaced. That was why he didn't allow himself to dream that night he had climbed into Rose's bed. 

Was Rose worth the pain.

"Yes." It was a simple answer.

But was it worth it for Rose, she would see so many horrors in his head, ones that could never compare to her nightmare. Then what would she think of him? He would have to put all his concentration into wiping out her nightmare. He wouldn't be able to put up any mental blocks.

* * *

Rose tiredly shut the door of the flat, well that was a total waste of time, maybe she would just stop going. 

It was ten o' clock. She was starving, having not eaten since twelve. First things first though. She got her mobile out of her pocket, going over to the sofa she sat down and selected her mums number. She could here the shower running.

"Good I'll have some peace to talk to mum without the Doctor getting in the way."

Her mum answered almost immediately,

"Rose! Oh sweetheart, I thought you had forgotten to call tonight."

"I wouldn't forget mum."

"Oh sweetheart how are you, you sounded upset yesterday, is it the Doctor, is he behaving himself."

"Yes, he's fine, It's just tough, this life."

"What about that dream, you said you were having strange dreams."

Rose had a choice, either lie or tell the truth, she hated lying, she had lied enough already to the Doctor. "I'm seeing someone, trying to get it sorted."

"You mean a doctor, a proper doctor."

"Yes." But was she seeing _the _proper doctor?

"Oh sweetheart."

"Mum don't worry about it, I'll be fine, now I wanna hear what your doing."

"Are you sure I mean-"

"Mum!"

"Oh alright, just make sure the Doctor takes care of you. As if he hasn't got you into enough trouble already. Anyway, Howard asked me out again."

"Really? How come?"

Rose was glad in the change of subject however she found she couldn't really focus on what her mum was saying as her mind kept wandering back to her dream and her visits to Argon and mostly, what her life had become.

"OK I'll phone you tomorrow, love you."

"Bye sweetheart."

Rose hung up the phone and went into her room. She paced it on her bedside table, sighing.

She really was rather hungry, time to decompress another meal she thought miserably.

* * *

Rose was in the kitchen area when the Doctor came out, he was wearing his pinstripe suit, he didn't really fancy sleeping tonight, he was going to find something more fun to do. It was a big city, there was surely something he could meddle with, maybe Rose would like to come, he hoped so. 

"Hey Rose!" He said walking up to her.

"Hey." She didn't sound to happy.

"Are you gonna tell me what the problem is?"

she suddenly spun round to face him with an angry look on her face, "What is the problem? What is the problem?"

Her voice had taken a rather high pitched tone that worried the Doctor.

"I'll tell you what the damn problem is. This," She waved the packet of Compressed Roast in the air, "this is fucking problem. This life! I get up every damn day at six o' clock, eat a bloody rushed breakfast and go to work, my boss is pink, I spend my day, seven in the morning till seven at night dictating and enforcing a law that I barely get myself to whatever bunch of space age hoodlums are running riot on the streets! Then I come home and I cook a bloody _Compressed Roast _and I go to bed! I do this "she began to bang the roast on the counter every syllable, "every single damned day!"

"Rose."

"This isn't what I want to do! This isn't what _you _want to do! So stop bloody pretending it is and bloody do something!" With that Rose chucked the Compressed Roast at the Doctor, hitting him in the head. She then turned heel and stormed off to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Needless to say the Doctor was furious, but shouting back at her wasn't going to help. They needed to talk. Otherwise this wasn't going to work.

The Doctor sighed and rubbed his, now rather sore, head. She was right though, he didn't want _this _to work. That wasn't to say he wanted to leave Rose and go and do his own thing. If this situation was the only one available of course he wanted things to work out. He would rather have seventy odd years before he was well and truly alone. What he really wanted to work though, was their old life. Traveling, having adventures, home in time for tea.

He bent down and picked the Compressed Roast up off the floor, he then walked over to the garbage dispenser, dropped the packet in and disintegrated it.

"I am not eating that again."

He was going to talk to Rose, sort things out and then they were going to have chips. Good old 21st century style chips.

"Greasy, fattening and with too much salt and vinegar, lovely."

**Oh dear, whatever is going to happen next...**

**Please review!**

**Chibi Nightmare**


	4. Cage

**Thank you to everyone who as reviewed so far, reviews make me smile :)**

**Disclaimer: Meh, no mine**

* * *

**Cadge **

"Rose?" The Doctor knocked gently on her bedroom door.

"Go away," she sobbed.

The Doctor sighed, this wasn't going to be easy, "Rose I'm coming in."

"No!"

He went in anyway, the sight that met him tore at his hearts, Rose was clutching her pillow tightly to her chest, mascara running down her face, her eyes puffy from crying. She looked up at him briefly before burying her head into the pillow.

The Doctor went over to the bed, determined to sort this out. He was not going to loose Rose. He couldn't. To many times had companions left him but Rose had promised she was going to stay. It seemed he had taken that for granted, not taken enough care of her perhaps, thought she could settle into this life.

How could she, he remembered how he felt when he had lost his home. Quite like Rose really, he thought. After all had he not spent so much time away from his home, even allowing himself to be exiled. He had taken the family he had for granted, eventually they had left him, even Susan.

Rose had left her mother to go on adventures with him. Rose had taken Mickey for granted and Mickey had left her, in pursuit of a better life, he had gone somewhere she could never follow.

So like me, he thought sadly.

Now Rose couldn't go home, just like him. The Doctor had lost his planet, in fact he had been the one to destroy it. As for Rose she had lost her home too, sure she was on Earth but this wasn't her time, it may as well be another planet really. And as fantastic as different planets are, you can spend so much time on one until you realize it isn't home and you are in fact homesick.

The Doctor too certainly wasn't happy with doing domestic but he had so far done a pretty decent job of keeping that to himself. He had made the odd comment every now and then, especially when they had gone shopping. However he had sensed a while ago that Rose was teetering on a knife's edge, her mood could drop any day, and it had.

Sitting on the edge of her bed her reached out a tentative arm. He draped it over her shoulder but Rose just shrugged it off. Not to be put off he pulled her into a hug,

"Rose I'm so sorry."

"Y...you...you should be f...furious, "she sobbed.

He was quite angry because she was being, in his opinion slightly selfish but as he saw quite clearly where she was coming form he was definitely not furious.

"Rose, please tell me what's wrong."

She sniffed, "I...I...The night...nightmare, I still get it."

"I thought as much."

She raised her head to look up at him, "I'm so sorry, I am."

"It's OK."

"No it's not," reached a hand up to gently touch the bruise on his forehead, "I hurt you."

"Sticks and stones Rose," If it was the nightmare causing her stress and making her like this then the Doctor knew what to do, he had made his decision. It would be tough, for both of them, but hopefully she could forgive him.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

I want you to try and relax, I'm going to get rid of this nightmare."

"How?"

"I would have done this sooner, I should have done this sooner, but I... Just please relax."

"Bu... OK."

The Doctor waited until Rose was properly relaxed, leaning against him. He brought his hands up and placed them either side of her head. Closing his eyes he began to concentrate on the person before him. He opened up his mind, stretching it out until he felt the wall of her conscience. Grasping hold of it he pushed himself through.

He was inside Rose Tyler's head. He had done this before, when he had taken the vortex out of her body, but despite the fact he had been kissing her back then, that time was nowhere near as intimate. That time he had been concentrating on the vortex alone, trying to find it and dislodge it.

Now he was searching through her dreams, things that were meant for her alone. Some of them made him laugh and made her laugh too and others, others made him blush a deep crimson, he nearly lost control, she was dreaming about me, like that!

"Doctor." She tried pulling away, she sounded so embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I wont look there."

"No Doctor I...I can see your dreams."

"But I don't have any."

"Yeah... you do, but there more like nightmares."

"Rose," what on Earth was she talking about? "Rose I don't have dreams or nightmares."

"But all that fire, all those...oh."

And then the Doctor saw it too. He saw his home planet burning. It burnt with the light of a thousand suns. There was the Dalek fleet too. It was burning. They were screaming. Oh there was so much screaming. It was all his fault.

"_He knows me as I know him, the killer of his own kind." _

There! He'd found it. The images of Gallifrey burning were gone, replaced by a dark dripping tunnel. He could see Rose, walking along the tunnel. She looked frightened. She was speaking to someone, but the Doctor was only getting one half of the conversation. He needed to go in deeper, experience the dream as if he was Rose.

"Hold on."

It was if the dream was on fast forward, dammit he couldn't concentrate on it properly, Rose was too scared.

"_Wake or truly die Rose Tyler."_

He was Rose now, except he wasn't, was he? He was floating above her body and her body was decaying, it was horrific too watch, no wonder Rose had been so scared. And that voice, that nightmare voice, why was it so familiar?

He had to stop it, he focused even harder on the dream, Rose was whimpering but he had to ignore it. There was something about the dream. Something that was preventing him from destroying it. It couldn't possibly be Rose, she had no reason to want to hold on to it. Darn, he would just have to go for the next best thing. The faster he was out of her head, the better.

He imagined a cage, a large solid cadge, he placed the dream inside. If he couldn't kill it then he would shut it away. Shut it away in a cage with no keyhole, no door, where escape was impossible. He pictured the cadge in his head, in Rose's head. She would be able to see it too. She would be able to help.

"Rose I need you to lend a hand here. I need you to imagine the dream, imagine it being placed in the cage, can you do that?"

"I'll try my best."

The emotions that the dream was stirring in the Doctor seemed to intensify. The fear, the distress, the pain, they all grew. He had to fight them, Rose had to fight them.

"Rose I know it's hard but please try not to be frightened."

"I'm trying."

Her grip on his jacket tightened. The images the dream was conjuring seemed to weaken. As if water had been added to the gruesome mix of colours. The dream lost it's struggle and remained still, safely shut inside the mental cage.

They had done it.

The Doctor opened his eyes and found that Rose was staring directly at him. As he had feared she had managed to get inside his own head, and seen the consequences of his actions. Normally, he would of just kept the images from her. However he had had to use the majority of his mental ability to find and capture her dream, he simply couldn't have done that and blocked Rose from his head. She had seen what he had done. All those lives, ended. Right now he couldn't care less about living on Earth, these next few moments were for the past alone.

"Rose, I'm..."

"I'm sorry."

"What."

"I'm so sorry. I've just been pushing you away but you've only been tryin to help. I'm such an idiot."

"No your not," he started sternly, "Your one of the bravest people in the universe." He was so relieved that she hadn't brought up the subject of the Time War.

"I'm twenty years old and for nearly three months I've been crying over a bad dream."

It was more than a dream, the Doctor was sure of it. Something had happened but here he had no way of finding out what, of course he could take another trip into her head but he wasn't too keen on the idea. If the dream somehow came back, which he doubted because that cage was very good, it would take one devil of a nightmare to get out of that, then he would dig a little deeper, but right now it was just the two of them and they were hungry, time for some of those chips.

"Rose I'm nine hundred years old and I've cried over all sorts of things, you for one."

"You have?"

"Come on, I want chips. Do you want chips? I think you do!" He jumped up off the bed.

"Oh, well I'm a bit of a mess, can I just?" She wiped furiously at her face, "Actually no let's just go."

He gave her a dazzling smile, this was much better. He had successfully trapped a nightmare, made up with Rose and avoided an uncomfortable conversation. That was only half domestic.

* * *

**Loved it? Loathed it? Please review :)**

**Well done to shrink To Be, chapter five will be focusing on how the Doctor _really _is feeling about all of this so you can expect another argument and a very guilty feeling Rose because yes she has been rather selfish, even though she doesn't mean to be.**

**Chibi Nightmare**


	5. The Devil That is Domestic

**So far I have been focusing on Rose more than the Doctor, but we all the love the Doctor (especially when he is played by the lovely David Ten-inch :P) So let's have a nice little look into this nice little life he is having to lead, shall we...**

**Originally this chapter went a little differently, but with a similar ending, however I thought they were arguing a little too much so I changed it. **

**Disclaimer: Is there actually any point in pointing out the fact that it isn't mine. I mean we all know I'm not the creator of the new series of Doctor Who, hell I'm fifteen years old.**

* * *

**The Devil that is Domestic**

Nine hundred years of travel in time and space and this is what it all comes down to.

He hadn't gone to work today. How ridiculous did that sound? It made him sound common. Like the man who had nothing better to do with his life so went down to the pub to drown his sorrows. He wasn't in a pub of course, that would be past ridiculous.

Three and a half months. Time was ticking away. Nothing had happened for him. He had not witnessed an event of historical significance, hadn't stopped a war, hadn't prevented Armageddon.

Here he was the great Doctor, The Oncoming Storm, sitting at a bus stop at half past ten on a Monday morning. Several buses had passed him by but he hadn't even considered getting on a single one of them. He should really just go back to the flat. Rose had a cold so she wouldn't be that much fun to talk to, but she would be company at least.

So what if SpaceStar fired him, he didn't enjoy working for them. All those humans in shiny suits strutting around, inspectors they were called. Inspecting the work of the design team as they strove to make a craft that was faster and more efficient than whatever model had come before it. Such primitive designs, fantastic, the work of humans, but primitive compared to the complex make up of the TARDIS.

Of course there weren't any TARDIS left now, why, cause he'd gone and bloody lost the last one in existence. How the Timelords would laugh if they could see him now.

His hearts ached as he thought of his home. It had been so beautiful. Even the cities. He looked about him at the towering skyscrapers, reaching high into the clouded, grey skies. The city of London wasn't beautiful. He loved London, especially in the 21st century. However he didn't find it beautiful. Especially now that he had to live in it.

He was living with Rose which was the silver lining, he still had her, for now. She'd been a right pain at times but that was all sorted now. Wasn't it? She had been right though. This wasn't what he wanted and he needed to do something about it, but what could he possibly do? Perhaps he should talk to Rose about it when she was feeling a little better, this evening perhaps. They needed to start making some new plans.

Sighing he got up from his seat, stretching his rather stiff limbs. He'd go for a walk, talk to the locals, see if anything mysterious was going on, something that needed investigating. He plucked the sonic screwdriver from his pocket,

"The last time I used you was to fix the decompresser." He noted sadly.

He didn't get a response and would have been rather shocked if he had. He twirled the sonic in his fingers put it back in his pocket and set off on his own mini adventure.

* * *

"So I guess ya arn't local?" 

The Doctor let the question hang in the air for a few moments while he contemplated the different answers he could give the woman. He could tell her the truth, which was probably a very stupid idea, or he could lie.

"No I'm an alien." He opted to be silly, he was in a silly mood after all. It was the sort of mood one gets in while they are very bored and frustrated.

The woman at the hot dog van eyed him suspiciously. Noting the look she was giving him he couldn't help but make a comment,

"Hey I assure you I'm less suspicious than your hot dogs."

"Oi! What you sayin 'bout my hot dogs?"

The woman reminded him of Jackie Tyler so he decided to take the comment back, besides, being rude wasn't exactly going to get him any information,

"Um nothing, they look delicious, eat one myself but I only just had lunch, tell you what I'll come back tomorrow!"

"I'm closed tomorrow."

"What a shame, what a great big shame," what a great big lie more like. "Tell you what though, before we started this silly conversation, the previous one," He dropped all the hilarity from his voice and gave the woman a meaningful look, "Tell me about these_ mysterious_ men."

The woman leant forward so that she was practically hanging out of her van, she lowered her voice, "Been walkin round the centre, all in big black coats. Had one come right by the van just yesterday and I swear his face was a little too green."

"Hadn't been eating hot dogs had he?"

The woman ignored him and continued, "And there have been disappearances. People just vanishing, Sally George at number 23," she pointed down the street, "she was one of these posh sorts, had her own semi detached house and all that. Unlike the rest of us who all have to make do with a flat. Well she was s'posed to be doin some charity thing last week, 'cept she never turned up and when people went looking for her, well they couldn't find her put it that way."

"Really?" He had to admit he was intrigued. This could be a proper little mystery or perhaps a great big one. Then again it could just all be random and totally unconnected.

* * *

It had been totally random and totally unconnected . Sally George had simply moved to the US, the other disappearances were all rumors and were non existant. As for the men in black coats, they were inspectors from some City Sanitation organisation and did not have green faces, in fact they were all quite nice and the Doctor smiled as he remembered one paticular bloke and his pollution theory. All total bollocks of course. A shame because he ahd been looking forward to a bone chilling adventure. It seemed he wasn't going to get any of those. He was British citizen now, according to his new ID, and British citizens in this time, it seemed, didn't get to have bone chilling adventures. 

It was getting late and it had started to rain. The plasma screens on the sides of buildings were all showing adverts, one screen played an advert for a new TV show, _Partners in Time_, it was about the adventures of a couple as they travelled through time and space. The Doctor smiled at the irony of it before sighing heavily, it was time to go _home_.

* * *

"Back!" He called as he shut the door behind him. 

He turned to see Rose standing before him, pink fluffy dressing gown, tousled hair and yesterdays makeup still present, but rather messily on her face. Arms folded, she was glaring at him.

"Your work called." she sounded very stuffy but the Doctor couldn't feel sympathetic, he knew full well what was coming next.

"I feel terrible," she coughed as if to prove her point, "so I'll cut it short, you got fired."

"Ah. Well about that." He just knew this was going to happen.

Rose sighed, "Doctor, I know you hate this as much as I do, perhaps more, but I can't support the both of us on my own."

"Well technically you wouldn't have to if I just tapped into the-"

"You are not stealing money from the stupid bank."

"Not my fault the credit system isn't invented yet, then I wouldn't have to steal money I could just alter the cards so that-"

"Well I wont be around to see the credit system invented."

"Don't talk like that."

"Well tough, it's true, we need to think about this more seriously."

"Changing your tune a bit." He remarked dryly. One minute she was all Doctor get us out of here, now she was coming out with the total opposite.

"I still want to leave this place, but I know that might not happen."

"So you want a backup plan."

"Yeah," she smiled, now your getting it.

"I don't think you are."

"Excuse me?"

"Rose I'm a Timelord."

"I know that, and I know it's hard for you, It's hard for me, and I was born in London."

"Then can you act like you know." His words came out a little harsher than he meant, they made Rose flinch.

"Don't you want to do this?" She sounded hurt.

"No, I thought you had just made that observation."

"I mean with me."

What was she talking about, of course he didn't want to live in this poky flat with her. He wanted to back out there, exploring the universe, showing her all the wonders that it had to offer. He loved it when each time he took her someplace new and that huge smile and look of wonder would grace her face. He basked in it, her reaction was contagious. He had seen most of these things before however she gave them all new meaning.

"I want...I want..." He wasn't sure what to say, this shocked him as he rarely shut up.

She was crying, why was she crying. She walked, almost ran, up to him burying her face in his neck.

"I'm so sorry, please don't go away." Her voice was muffled

He was confused now, very confused, "Rose I'm not going anywhere. I _can't _go anywhere."

"But would you though?" She was looking directly at him, searching his face for the answer she wanted.

Did she? No she couldn't possibly think he wanted to leave her. There was no way he was going to do that. He had promised Jackie he would look after her. Even if he hadn't promised her mother, it would take a whole universe to keep him away from Rose Tyler.

"If I could I would give you my forever."

"I'll give you mine, if you want it."

"I do." He coughed nervously. That seemed to set Rose off who pulled away from him, her hands over her mouth as coughs wracked her body. Humans were so prone to these silly colds.

I'm sorry." She said when she recovered.

"What for?"

"Well I've been quite selfish really."

"Your human Rose." He chuckled. Bloody humans, bloody fantastic humans.

"You know what we need." She asked him.

"A TARDIS." He hadn't meant to say that, he hoped she ignored it.

"A holiday."

"Well if you used the word adventure instead of holiday..."

"Adventure!"

Quite right too, come on!" With that he went over to his barely used bedroom, time to pack a few necessities, he knew exactly where they should go.

"Rose you have ten minutes, pack your stuff, we're going to France." With that he practically ran through his door. Throwing open his wardrobe and draws he pulled clothes and various bits and pieces out and threw them onto the bed. When Rose didn't answer him back he popped his head around the door,

"Rose?"

"Doctor, I'm not too well right now."

"Ah, well yes, best leave it a day or two then."

* * *

**Ah the Doctor and his random changes of mood. I wasn't too pleased with this chapter so it would be useful if you reviewed and gave me your opinion.**

**Chibi Nightmare**


	6. Rose in the Sky with Demons

I know in the beginning I promised an update every three days but what with having to do Prelims I have been bogged down with revision, plus there has been stuff going on in my social life that has occupied my thoughts for a while. However as I'm so nice I have found some free time and edited the original, months old chapter six. There is some more action is this chapter and yes the title is taken from a song name, cookie for anyone who can tell me the name of the song.

Disclaimer: If I had enough money to spare I would buy it however I barely have enough money for xmas shopping let alone ownership of Doctor Who.

* * *

**Rose in the sky with Demons **

Rose shifted her rucksack from one shoulder to the other as she waited in the line, she hadn't brought much. A few essentials; underwear, toothbrush, pajamas, phone, Credit card. However after standing in a line for over half an hour was enough to make any amount of luggage seem heavy. The Doctor was in front of her, bouncing with both impatience and excitement on the balls of his feet. He turned round to flash her a grin,

"Your going to love France, I can't believe we've never been before, apart from with Reinnette, but that doesn't count as we got to see a few rooms of a house. Well it was the Court of Versailles actually. Still, people lived in it."

"Notice how we have been standing here for double the amount of time the plane journey took?" She said, changing the subject.

"Yep, typical humans, you get all these fancy new fast modes of transport and then ruin the whole effect with a bloomin, great, mile long line."

Rose sighed, "I guess it'll be worth it."

"Oh yes, we'll go find us a place to stay, then climb the Eiffel tower."

Rose tried to stifle a yawn, a sign of getting up for a plane in the wee hours of the morning, another typical thing about Earth travel. Ridiculous times. The journey was only fifteen minutes. Rose supposed the reason you were advised to get the five thirty plane was you would end up standing in a queue until lunchtime.

The Doctor was observing her, "OK then we'll take the elevator." Rose heard his stomach rumble, "Actually lets go in the evening, after a nice big meal, frog's legs lovely." He rubbed his belly enthusiastically.

Rose grimaced, "There is no way your making me eat frog's legs."

"You ate a kronk burger," the Doctor interjected.

That was true, but kronk burger wasn't made of frogs, as far as she knew. Rose decided that she wouldn't ask what made up a kronk burger. What she didn't know couldn't hurt her, in this case at least.

The line began to move slightly. The Doctor picked his bag up from the ground and walked deliberately slowly to annoy the already irritable people behind him, Rose was in the ranks of those people so assisted her fellows by shoving him in the back.

"Oi!." The Doctor spun round but seeing the mob of angry faces swallowed any remark that he had been about to make.

* * *

Clare checked her watch, if these people didn't hurry up she was going to miss her plane. She was standing just outside the ladies toilets, the so called queue was a bundle of women all wanting to get to the toilets first, people pushed, shoved and bickered and every time there was a toilet free there would be a mad scramble to get there first. 

"Bloody hell." Muttered a young blonde woman in front of her.

"Tell me about it." Clare said.

The blonde turned around, "At least it aint as bad as that queue for customs. I was in that for over an hour."

"Oh I haven't been through yet."

"Oh right, where're you going then."

"London, to stay with relatives for a bit." She didn't elaborate on that. She was actually going to see her sick aunt.

"Me and my friend have just come from there."

"Were you on holiday?"

"Oh no, we're on holiday, or rather an adventure, now." She smiled.

This information surprised Clare, the girl was speaking very fluent French but yes, come to think of it, there was a slightly London accent hidden in her speech. Perhaps she was half French, half English.

"You could have fooled me, your French is perfect." For some reason this caused an extremely confused look to pass across the girl's face. She looked at Clare oddly before she gave a nervous laugh.

"You're kidding right?"

"Of course not." Clare said, all seriousness.

"Oh my God, your not." The girl's eyes went wide and her face showed a thousand emotions at once; surprise, excitement, amazement, shock...

She started to fight her way out of the crowed, "Doctor!" She yelled, "Doctor!"

Clare was left standing in the queue, totally and utterly bemused.

* * *

"Au revoir Monsieur." 

The Doctor smiled nodded at the woman at the information desk, they now had a place to stay, it was time to find Rose, he turned around only to have her knock into him.

"Speak of the devil."

Rose clutched at his coat while she caught her breath. She looked up at him, her eyes told the Doctor she had something very important to say. But what?

"Yeah about that, I...I don't think, I mean remember you said," She straightened up and took another deep breath before continuing, "The TARDIS aint gone like we thought, you were certain the planet went into the black hole right, well turns out you were wrong."

He was sure his hearts had just skipped a beat, "Rose," he started carefully, "What do you mean?"

"Well how many airports have you been too where everyone speaks English?"

"You mean your hearing English."

"Yeah and just a minute ago, this woman complimented me for my French."

His hearts did skip a beat there, he whooped and swept Rose up in his arms, spinning her around, laughing. A few people stared but he couldn't have cared less, let them stare because the TARDIS still had a link with Rose, the TARDIS didn't end up in the black hole, she was alive!

He set Rose on her feet and grinned at her, she grinned back. That endearing mega-watt grin of hers. He leant forward ever so slightly, there noses almost touching. A brief struggle with want a reason played in his mind. Eventually reason won and her pulled back, his grin never faltering. A flicker of confusion passed over Rose's face and he sighed inwardly, he couldn't kiss her, he just couldn't. The Doctor became all too aware that he was still holding onto her, something that in the past wouldn't have bothered him. The noise of the busy airport faded away as a tension gathered between the two of them. The Doctor held onto his grin and opened his mouth to say something, anything. Rose beat him to it.

"Guess we won't be staying in France then." It was a statement not a question.

"I think it's time we phoned Zach, we're gonna need coordinates and a rocket." Reason did a little dance in his head, see everything worked out fine there.

"Let's go home." Rose said.

Home, yes that seemed about right. Gallifrey was gone and there was no changing that. Earth was his favourite planet, but the Doctor knew for a fact that he could never settle down there permanently. The TARDIS was home now and in a way it had been ever since he first 'borrowed' her.

"Good idea. France is a lot more interesting in twenty years time and there is no way I'm hanging around that long."

With that he took Rose by the hand and they went off in search of some tickets.

* * *

The large planes that undertook lengthy journeys to other planets as well as countries were designed on the outside like a space shuttle and on the inside like an ocean liner. As the height of space travel wasn't due until the fifty first century the 'sky buses' were fast and efficient for their time but only managed to get as far as the new Mars colony. If you wanted to get further you had to have a very powerful rocket and only NASA, Russia and Torchwood had access to those. 

Of course Rose and the Doctor weren't travelling by sky bus. They were travelling by a regular plane, just much faster than the ones Rose was used to back home, the information about sky buses had been, according to the Doctor, for Rose's benefit, you never know when you'll need to know your transport, the Doctor had said.

In all honesty Rose wasn't that interested in sky buses, she had one hell of a headache. She put it down to the travelling and so had bought some pills before getting on the plane, however it was stubbornly refusing to go away and throbbed angrily. Rose rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Headache." Was all she said before she closed her eyes, trying to will it away. Thinking about it just made the thing worse so she stopped and pictured the TARDIS instead.

* * *

The TARDIS was blue and soothing, the TARDIS was sitting deep inside a tunnel. The tunnel was long and dark. Black. The TARDIS was receding further and further into the darkness. She couldn't see it any more. The tunnel was so deep, so dark, so horribly familiar to Rose. It seemed to revolve in front of her. Now she was looking into an enormous cavern. The walls glowed red. A laugh, a deep, horrible laugh. Screams, not her screams other people's screams. One voice was shouting to her. Urgent and frightened. 

Rose sat bolt upright in her seat. She screamed as a white hot pain shot through her body. She could feel tiny pin pricks all over her skin. She screamed again as everything went black.

* * *

The Doctor jumped from his seat. Not only was she covered in the black markings but her eyes were now glowing a deep, blood red. Other people had got up from their seats too, those that had seen Rose and those that had heard his shout of surprise when the markings had suddenly appeared. The air hostess bustled up to them pushing her trolley in front of her. 

"Sir what is the problem-" She was cut short when Rose stood up and smirked at the trolley.

With a wave of her hand the trolley lifted into the air and flew down the length of the plane, hitting several people in the head.

The Rose-Devil, for that is what the Doctor was certain she had become, laughed. People were screaming now. The lighting began to flicker and the whole plane tilted precariously to the right. Luggage flew out of compartments. An announcement came on but it was drowned out by the terrified passengers. The Doctor stepped back from the Rose-Devil and tripped over the unconscious air hostess. The Doctor stared around wildly is hearts thumping. He was on a plane full of people, what could he possibly do.

Somewhere down the front of the plane a baby was crying. The Rose-Devil slowly turned her head towards the sound, an evil smirk spreading over her features. The Doctor's hearts stopped dead. No. It wouldn't.

"Rose listen to me you have to fight this." He stood up and grabbed her by the shoulder's spinning around to face him. "People will die! Can you hear me, Rose!"

The plane tilted further on it's side and the Doctor was thrown backwards. The Rose-Devil was left standing unnaturally straight and still.

"Rose please!"

She looked at him then, with her piercing red glare. "Then you will listen to me."

* * *

Dun dun dun cliffhanger. So whaddya all think? 

Chibi Nightmare


	7. Crash and Burn

Finally, another update! So what does the Devil want?

Disclaimer: I don't own it, savvy?

* * *

**Crash and Burn**

The Doctor nodded, what else was he supposed to do. The Rose-Devil grinned, but there was no humour in her eyes.

"You will surrender yourself to me, Doctor."

"Or what?"

"Rose Tyler will be just another victim."

"NO!" He pushed himself up, gripping onto the backs of two of the seats to steady himself, "Rose Tyler is not a victim, never a victim, and neither will you kill these people!"

"Surrender yourself to me or everyone dies." She said calmly.

"Why don't you just take me!" The Doctor roared angrily, he hoped he could get the right answers out of the Devil, or whatever it really was.

"Your own mental abilities stop me. I have been locked away from mortal eyes too long, I am weakened, it will take centuries to harvest the soul energy needed to regain my full strength." As she spoke the voice became deeper, a permanent rumbling growl ran throughout the words. The voice was dark, highly intelligent and very dangerous.

"Why do you need me, why not _harvest _human souls. Sure I'd be worth a good few humans but I doubt I'm enough to give you everything you need, or do you want me for other reasons."

"Your body is weak physically but mentally you have many advantages."

"There are races with much greater psychic power than mine."

"They do not have access to the time vortex."

"Ah, so you want me for my knowledge, my knowledge of how to fly the TARDIS."

"With your machine I can travel into the vortex, obtain the energy from there."

"Ah so you'd be taking a short cut, instead of travelling the old fashioned way and taking half the soul energy in existence, waiting a couple of centuries for it to increase again, and doing the same, you'd take all the energy you needed out of all the life that has ever existed."

"The remaining life I will mould to suit my purposes, I will not create an army of the possessed but I will reawaken my true legions."

"Ah, very clever, not nice though, awful. Awful, evil and pointless, what happens when there is no one left to wreak terror on? What will you do then? What!"

"With your machine there will always be someone."

"You'd risk creating a thousand paradoxes!"

"I will be above paradoxes, I will be above everything!"

"Not without the TARDIS!"

"I will have your TARDIS!" She roared.

If the Doctor wasn't mistaken he could no longer hear screams, he could see them, but not hear them. The Devil seemed to have muted everyone. In fact it had muted everything. The plane continued to buck and roll, they were all in danger of falling out of the sky. People were fighting each other to get a hold of something, anything to steady themselves. A particularly violent jerk caused the Doctor to grip his seats a little tighter. He set the Rose-Devil with a hard look.

"You bloomin well will not." He said matter of factly. "If I give you what you want everyone dies, if I don't the people on this plane will die."

"You are willing to sacrifice these lives?"

"For the sake of everyone else...yes!"

"You would sacrifice Rose Tyler?"

He faltered at that, could he, would he. Would he be responsible for Rose's death. He would have a chance at regenerating, but Rose, he didn't even want to think about it. He looked up at her now, she was grinning evilly.

Then something happened, the screams came back, the noise came back and the Rose-Devil was flung on top of the Doctor. He pushed her off but she clawed angrily at his face, nails leaving deep scratches. He cried out but didn't give up.

"That's right! Your weak! You can't hold on for much longer!"

A guttural roar, then a jet of flame shot from her mouth, The cuts on his face became more painful as he was scorched.

"I will take her again for I am the Prince of Darkness and cannot be destroyed!" With those words the fire in Rose's eyes died, the markings faded and she slumped to the ground. The plane however was now travelling downwards at an alarming rate. The Doctor scrambled over to Rose whose body had slipped down the aisle. He gathered her into his arms, checking her pulse, she was alive. Of course she was alive.

Only a few people were screaming now. Other's just held each other tightly. Oxygen masks dangled uselessly from the roof. There was no lights nothing, the plane seemed to be completely dead.

"Looks like old horny went a bit to far." The Doctor muttered.

There was a deafening crash as the plane hit what the Doctor presumed was the sea. He looked up as something came flying towards him, felt piercing agony as he was hit on the side of the head, then everything went black.

* * *

Rose awoke to a blinding white light, for a moment she thought she had died and gone to heaven but she reasoned with herself that heaven couldn't possibly exist. Then again the Devil seemed pretty dammed real so why not God and heaven and all that. She had a splitting headache, if this _was_ heaven she was going to complain.

Her vision was beginning to focus, she looked about her; small room, white ceiling, floor, walls, a woman in a white coat (a nurse perhaps), and machines that blinked and hummed in a manner that Rose was starting to find very annoying. Mental institution, she shook her head, regretted it and then realised she was in a hospital.

The nurse approached her, clipboard held up, pen poised, Rose groaned. "Can you confirm you are Rose Marion Tyler."

"What?" Rose grimaced, it seemed her head wasn't the only thing that hurt, come to think of it her left leg was also rather sore. She lifted her head, slowly. She grimaced again when she saw the cast. Broken. She gently put her head down on the pillow. What's happened to me she thought.

"Are you Rose Marion Tyler?" The nurse asked again.

"Yes." She croaked.

"Well your husband is here to see you."

"My what?"

"Your husband dear, a Mr John Tyler I believe."

Confused she looked round to the door, a familiar, rather worried looking, figure was standing in the frame, another nurse by his side. He gave her a small wave, a ghost of a smile flickered on his features before they went back to being concerned. She gave him a weak smile, not quite sure why all this was going on. The Doctor wasn't wearing his normal suit but a pair of baggy jeans and a black T-shirt which she had bought him ages ago. The nurse he was standing with brought him over. The other nurse, at Rose's bed, looked at the Doctor suspiciously,

"Are you sure you weren't on that plane sir?"

She was looking pointedly at the injuries on his face. Rose's eyes widened, she hadn't noticed them a moment ago, too wrapped up in her confusion. Where had he got those? What plane? With a sickening jolt she suddenly remembered what had happened. She desperately fought back the wave of nausea that had built up and clutched at her sheets, terrified. They had been on the plane after finding out about the TARDIS and...

"Oh my God." She breathed.

"Oh there just from a bar fight." The Doctor told the nurse, indicating to his injuries. "Don't get the wrong idea, I'm a good boy. Now," he said, his tone serious, "I'd like to speak to my wife in private please." Rose wondered briefly why she was suddenly his wife, then her thoughts went back to the plane.

"Of course sir." The two nurses left, closing the door behind them.

She sat up slowly, wincing with the pain. The Doctor quickly crossed the last few feet to her bed, sat down on the edge and carefully, gently, wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug, kissing the top of her forehead.

"Oh Rose." He whispered.

"Doctor?"

He pulled back slightly, looking her in the eyes, what she saw in his own eyes scared her. He was angry, not at her, and he was also scared. She reached out tentatively and brushed his face with her fingertips. He didn't flinch.

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?" He asked softly.

"I had another dream. I saw the TARDIS, in the tunnel. Then I saw another part of the tunnel, it was all red yeah, and...then I woke up, I was hurting so much and...I can't remember anything else, just sorta, pain and..." She trailed off, hoping the Doctor would fill her in.

"You were possessed."

Her hand flew to her mouth, possessed, well that would explain a lot, she thought.

"What did I do."

"Nothing, you did nothing Rose I want you to understand that."

"Alright," She started, "But why am I in hospital."

"The plane crashed."

"What! Was anyone killed?"

The Doctor nodded, "Five people."

"What did it want, the Devil?"

"The TARDIS." He said simply.

"Oh my God. The TARDIS is at the end of that tunnel thing, isn't it?"

"Yes, I think so, it would explain the dreams."

"What do you mean, why would the Devil show me the TARDIS, it would just give it away wouldn't it?"

The Doctor looked thoughtful, "Perhaps the Devil wasn't the only one behind those dreams."

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update, I lost the file and had to rewrite the chapter from memory. As always your comments are very useful. I need to know whether all that made sense. I will explain why the Doctor wasn't in hospital as well, and who else was sending the dream to Rose in the next chapter though. But if there is anything I have missed, tell me.

Also as this is AU I have made up the whole "I am weakened thing." As i doubt that was the case in the actual episodes.

Chibi Nightmare


End file.
